Rebecca Chang
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Benita Ha |job = Reporter of Channel 6 Action News |number = 098 |notebook = Ambitious, beautiful Asian-American news reporter determined to get her first big story. |mission = Find a hit story behind the Fortune City outbreak and get her hands on the scoop of the century. |gender = Female |age = 28 |status = Dead (Dead Rising 2) Alive (Dead Rising 2: Off The Record) |race = Asian-American |health = 30000 (main game) 2000 (sandbox mode) |}} Rebecca Chang is a survivor that is found in Fortune City. She is an Asian-American, ambitious news reporter who was in Fortune City during the time of the outbreak. Looking at the outbreak and the controversy behind it, she has made it her goal to get the biggest scoop of a lifetime in Fortune City. She is fame-hungry, but she is also extremely courageous and confident, oblivious to the danger. Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Rebecca can be heard over the radio while Chuck pulls into Brockett Gas Station in Still Creek, covering the events of the Las Vegas outbreak. Dead Rising 2 Rebecca is a reporter for the Channel 6 Action News who was working to find a hit story behind the Fortune City outbreak. She reported the alleged involvement of Chuck Greene in the incident at the Fortune City Hotel. Chuck sets out to find Rebecca and sets foot in the abandoned hotel, only to have a zombie attack from behind. Rebecca shoots the zombie in time, saving Chuck's life. The two talk about Chuck being framed and how this is the story of the century. She agrees to accompany him to the security room in the Fortune City Arena exchange for an exclusive interview, only to find both guards murdered, monitors and equipment smashed, and the security tapes stolen. Rebecca is left alone in the security room to tape the mess while Chuck retreats to the Safe House. During a dispute with Officer Sullivan, Rebecca shows up in the Safe House and begins taping the argument and then Katey, only to receive backlash from Chuck. The pair are interrupted as Stacey spots some men in the Underground Tunnels on the security monitors. Rebecca rushes down to try and investigate. As Chuck takes out the armed men and disables the van, Rebecca lurks nearby, filming the shootout and the aftermath, only to be thrown back by the explosion of the van. She is later captured and held hostage by the Terror is Reality co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal in a nightclub. When the military arrives, Rebecca goes outside to attempt to get rescue footage. Instead she witnesses the military being slaughtered by newly mutated zombies. She flees from the newly mutated zombies, and follows the commander of military squad, Sergeant Dwight Boykin down into the tunnels to investigate. However, she is captured and held hostage by him. Chuck fights Boykin and rescues Rebecca. Later on, in the security room, as Rebecca attempts to call for help from the newscast to pick her up and the survivors, she is shot in the head and killed by Raymond Sullivan, who was on the payroll of Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company behind Zombrex. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Rebecca Chang has a slightly larger role in Off the Record, where she acts as a love interest for Frank West, flirting with him as well as competing against him to get "the scoop" on the Fortune City outbreak. For the most part, her actions in Off the Record closely follow her actions in the original game. Rebecca is captured slightly earlier by TK than in the original game, and TK demands that Frank bring him a ransom of 1 million dollars in order to save her (this leads to the nightclub confrontation with Amber and Crystal). Rebecca's story diverges in the game's penultimate mission, where she is shot by Stacey, who in the alternate timeline is the Phenotrans mole instead of Sullivan. Stacey's aim is not as good as Sullivan's was in the original game, and Rebecca is hit in the torso rather than the head. In Overtime mode, it is revealed that she survived her injury and is being held captive by TK. Frank West must gather medical supplies from around Fortune City to treat her gunshot wound, before heading to the stadium arena for the final confrontation with TK. During the confrontation, Frank must periodically break off from fighting TK to treat Rebecca's wounds to prevent her from bleeding to death while also stopping TK from beating Rebecca to death when you're not near her, similar to how Chuck had to periodically crank a level to prevent Stacey and Katey from being lowered into the pit of zombies. The game ends with Frank West carrying an injured but seemingly stabilized Rebecca, promising that they will break the story on the Fortune City outbreak together. Trivia *During a cutscene in Dead Rising 2, Rebecca will film a burning van and some dead mercenaries with her camera. After this, she exclaims "Fan-tastic!", possibly a reference to Frank West, who also said this upon capturing a unique picture. *In this same cutscene, Chuck will ask her if she has covered wars, another reference to Frank West, who infamously claimed: "I've covered wars, you know". *Rebecca can be seen as somewhat of a love interest for Chuck, and the two exchange flirtatious banter during their meetings. However, it is obvious that her main incentive is to report on the "scoop of the century", as she puts it. *Rebecca shares some similarities with Frank West: they both come to the infected towns for the "scoop of a lifetime", both are handy with cameras, and call in their teams for rescue. *In Case West, it's revealed that Rebecca knew Frank West, this is proved as they are shown working together in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. However in Off the Record, the two have not personally met before but knew of each other by reputation. *It is revealed that Rebecca was a weather reporter in the past by Frank West in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, however this may not be true in the main series. *In Off the Record, Rebecca appears as a hostile survivor in Sandbox Mode. She is equipped with a LMG and has twice as much health as a normal survivor, making her almost as durable as a Psychopath. Gallery Rebecca detailed.png|Bio on official website RebeccaChang_2.jpg|Interacting with Chuck RebeccaChang 3.png|Having a talk Rebecca chang news.jpg|Broadcasting a news report Rebecca image.jpg PortraitRebeccaChang.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2 Case73headshot.jpg|Rebecca's death at the hands of Raymond Sullivan Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Females